


The Price

by Alien Eyes (LauraDove)



Series: Twelve Times David Vincent Could Have Died [2]
Category: The Invaders (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Killing a character once a month (2021), Science Fiction, Spoilers for Episode: s02e15 The Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/Alien%20Eyes
Summary: After David got accidentally electrocuted while fighting them, the aliens tried to restart his heart. Truly, they did. But it was never guaranteed to work. And now, the kidnapped Leader has lost his bargaining chip.February episode of David Vincent's monthly death,The RansomAU.
Series: Twelve Times David Vincent Could Have Died [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Aliens Don't Care For Human Mating, Killing a character once a month of 2021, TV Show Fanfiction





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Killing a character once a month of 2021](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/KillingACharacterOnceAMonth2021) collection.
> 
> **Prompt:**
>
>> 2\. "Near death experience" - Does the character have a canon moment (or a fanfiction moment) where they're close to death, but make it out alive? Well, in some other reality they aren't that lucky my friend. Write about said reality. What if Barry Allen where killed by the lightning? What if Tony didn't save Peter after being dropped in a lake?
> 
> * * *
> 
> A bit of context for people who don't know The Ransom: an alien Leader is held at gunpoint by Cyrus Stone, an ageing poet with a weak heart, in the latter's house. The poet's granddaughter Claudia is there too. The Leader needs to regenerate urgently or he'll die; his people brought a truck with a regeneration tube and are waiting outside.
> 
> During a fight against the aliens by the truck, David Vincent accidentally touched live wires and was electrocuted. Earlier, the Leader had offered to give Cyrus 50 more healthy years, thanks to the regeneration equipment, in exchange for his freedom. Cyrus then refused, but now, he's accepting a similar deal if the aliens give these 50 years to David by reviving him.

The aliens' regeneration tubes could stop a human heart, but they could also restart a stopped one. At least, that was the theory. In practice, the technology had never been used this way before, and despite the Leader's earlier offer to heal Cyrus Stone's failing heart, there was no guarantee it would work, let alone on someone who had technically died.

When the poet demanded the aliens revive David in return for the Leader's freedom, a minute had already elapsed since the electrocution. A minute of oxygen deprivation for his brain and organs. They tried a first time –to no avail. Cyrus insisted, so they tried again. And again. And again. With each failed attempt, the Leader became more agitated, Cyrus slumped in his wheelchair, and Claudia went from defiant hope to quiet sobbing.

Finally, the Leader turned back to the poet one more time, even stiffer than before as he tried and failed to hide his worry: "It's been five minutes, Mr. Stone. It's time to admit it won't work. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "My people tried. I promise you they tried their best. The damage to Mr. Vincent's body must've been too extensive even for our regeneration tubes."

Cyrus gave him a scornful look, full of grief, resentment and contempt. "Then, Mr. Man-From-Space, you aren't as advanced as you think you are. You fancy yourselves oh so superior, yet all I see is vacuity. Like termites, all you can do is destroy. You never build."

There wasn't anything Cyrus could do, however. What would be the point of killing the Leader now? It wouldn't bring David back. If the old poet knew anything, it was that you could never make up for misery by causing more misery.

Just as Cyrus lowered his gun, dejected, Claudia leapt forward and snatched the weapon. Tears running down her cheeks, she pointed it at the Leader. "Save David or you don't go!" she cried.

While the Leader froze, his eyes slightly wide, Cyrus laid a hand on his granddaughter's arm. "Now, now, Claudia. This isn't how we act."

"First, they killed David's friend! And now they've killed him too!"

"And what do you think killing _him_ would achieve?" he asked in an understanding but firm voice, his gaze on the alien.

The Leader jumped on the opportunity to chime in: "You should listen to your grandfather. He's the voice of reason."

Ignoring him, Cyrus gently took the gun from Claudia, who let him without resistance before running outside. She fell to her knees by David's lifeless body, dropped by the aliens at the bottom of the house stairs, and wept.

In the living room, the poet trained the gun at their prisoner again. He knew what he had to do, one last-ditch attempt to save what most mattered to him: the future of his precious granddaughter. "Those fifty years you promised me and failed to give to David, give them to her. Promise me you'll never do anything to harm her, either physically or mentally. Promise me whatever you do, whichever kind of world you replace ours with, you'll keep her alive, safe and happy for fifty years, plus interest for your failure to save Mr. Vincent."

After a second of staring silently at him, the Leader nodded. "I promise."

Of course, the old man had no way of ensuring the aliens would stay true to their word. There was nothing stopping them from killing Claudia or enslaving her if they so decided. They both knew it.

Cyrus lowered the gun, and without a further word, nodded towards the door.

* * *

Each step towards the regeneration truck brought the Leader more relief, until, as Garth helped him climb in, he fully acknowledged his ordeal was over at last.

"The two humans still know about us. Should we kill them?" his aide asked.

The Leader reflected for only an instant. "No," he answered.


End file.
